Solis, Lunae et Vita
by Blood of The Stars
Summary: Denmark was the Sun, Norway was the Moon and together they created something more beautiful then when they were apart. How Winter and Spring came to be. Celestial AU.


**The title (hopefully) means Sun, Moon and Life. This is a short fic based off of inverted-typo's Celestial AU which you should check out before reading this. I threw in some of my own thoughts to this Person's brilliant AU. This is actually re-posted from my Tumblr, Aph-Gutters-Fanatic. The Sun is Denmark, the Moon is Norway, Life is Iceland, the River Spirit is Finland and the Mountain Spirit is Finland. Also before you say "The Moon is a boy how can he get pregnant?" I will remind you that this is fiction and the Characters are MAGIC they can do whatever. Anyway all rights go to their respective owners and without further ado I present Solis, Lunae et Vita.  
**

Once upon a time there lived two deities, the Sun and the Moon. The Sun had a fiery personality and a large temper, he brought light and heat to the mortals of the Earth. He was emotional and angered easily, either helping the humans or destroying them with drought and fire. The Moon was calmer than the Sun and reigned with a level mind, he was cool and cast the Earth with a gentle glow during the night when he and his stars lit the way and watched over all.

The Sun and the Moon were deeply in love with each other, protecting from darkness where the other couldn't. At dusk and dawn they embraced each other lovingly, knowing they couldn't live without the other one. During these times the skies glowed beautiful hues of reds, pinks, oranges, purples and blues with their love. The Sun shone when the Moon grew weary so that his love could rest and Moon did the exact same in return. Many human believed that the Auroras that shimmered across the skies were the Sun and the Moon dancing and laughing together.

Soon the Moon became pregnant with their child. The two rejoiced at the thought of their child and everything seemed right in the cosmos. However, their happiness would not last long. While the Moon was still heavy with their first child, he suddenly became very ill. His normal pale beautiful complexion became red and hot with fever. He became very weak and soon could not even open his eyes. The stars became very worried for their master and fashioned a bed of star dust for him, a bed that would later be known by humans as a galaxy. The humans were also worried as they could see the light from their beloved Moon dimming.

The Sun was devastated, he was afraid that he would not only lose his unborn child, but also his spouse, his love. The Sun decided to go to Earth to see if there was anyone who could help his ill love. For many days he searched and searched while his beloved Moon only grew sicker and weaker, for a while, all seemed lost.

One day while walking through a forest, the Sun heard crying. While the Sun had a fiery temper, he was not unkind. He sought the person who was crying and came to a young river spirit. "What is the matter?" the Sun asked in a gentle voice. "Oh Sun I should not burden you with my problems." the River Spirit replied. However the Sun insisted. "You see the Mountains over there? That is where the Great Mountain spirit lives. I love him deeply and he loves me but my river has been blocked so I can no longer see him." the River Spirit said sadly. The Sun knew what it was like to have your love taken from you as the Moon was once taken from him. "Have no fear young spirit, I will go clear your path." The young spirit rejoiced "Oh thank you kind Sun, thank you!"

The Sun traveled along the river bank to where the blockage was and quickly cleared it using his powers. The river immediately started to flow again into the valley and the mountains. The Sun looked down the river and saw the River Spirit and the Mountain spirit embracing and wiping the other's tears lovingly. The Sun watched sadly wishing that his Moon was healthy again so that he may embrace him like that.

The River Spirit noticed the Sun's sadness and went up to him. "Thank you for reuniting me with my love, now I can do something for you." the River Spirit traveled far and wide collecting various flowers and herbs before coming back to the base of the mountain where a small spring bubbled up. Using the pure water and the plants he had gathered he made a potion which he put in a small wooden bowl before handing it to the Sun. "It's a strong medicine that will heal the Moon, I couldn't make it before because the river was blocked but now that you cleared that up it was no problem." the River Spirit explained. The Sun thanked the River Spirit endless before heading back into the sky where the stars watched over and guarded his sick loved one.

The Sun slowly approached the Moon and stroked the other's burning cheek softly. He held the bowl up to the Moon's dry lips and helped him drink its contents. Instantly the Moon fell in to a deep relaxing sleep. For months the Moon slept while he healed from the sickness, soon he awoke and gave birth to a healthy child who they called Life.

However, the time that his spouse was sick took its toll on the Sun as he did not rest while the Moon was sick and took over the Moon's job as well as his own. He became weak and tired as he continued his burden while the Moon took care of their child. One day it became too much and the Sun collapsed in his fatigue. The Earth, without the Sun's light and warmth, became cold and dark. Many humans perished from the cold and the lack of food.

The Moon was too busy with Life to realize what was going on. Soon the anguish cries of the humans reached his ears and he was shocked to see the Earth in cold and darkness. He quickly went to search for the Sun only to find him collapsed and fatigued. The Moon ordered the stars to make a silvery veil that he could wrap the Sun in so that he could rest. For three months the Moon watched over both Life and the Sun as the Sun did for him. At the end of the third month the Sun woke up again and quickly brought the warmth and light back to Earth. To make up for the suffering they caused the Sun and the Moon sent their son Life to Earth. Life made the Earth flourish, new animals were born and plants were in bloom.

However the Moon remained worried for the Sun, watching how he grew fatigued again as the year went on. So the Moon decided that every year, he would once again wrap the Sun in his silvery veil for three months so that the Sun could rest. The humans suffered at first, perishing from the cold and lack of food but they slowly learned how to store food and wrap themselves in furs to keep warm. They called this time period "Winter" and as they had done before after the Sun rested, Life was sent back down to Earth to bring what the humans called "Spring". Soon the humans loved both Winter and Spring, marveling in the beauty of the new seasons.

Once again the Sun and the Moon were happy, overjoyed with their new child. Life enjoyed bringing Spring to Earth and was very proud with his work, decorating the flowers and caring for the baby animals. The River Spirit helped Life with his work along with the Mountain Spirit. Every day the two thanked the Sun and the Moon for blessing their love and helping them remain together. Once again the cosmos was in perfect harmony.


End file.
